Shota-dere Match Up
by TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: After the welcome party, Len wakes up to read a note calling the newbie his "fellow shota", goes tumbling down a flight of stairs, finding out the other Vocaloids basically ditched him along with the newbie, and gets no food. Now, he has to deal with the love-struck newbie. BL pairings: LenxOliver, LenxPiko, LenxLui (More summary information is in the beginning of the first chapter
1. A Cup of Tea

**This fanfiction is sort of based on the yandere simulater called "Mixed Ore" featuring everyone's favorite shotas!... Yes, I know what that means but I'm going to be using the fandom definition for it.**

**Anyways, what I mean by "sort of" is that not only will Len (yes, you're looking from Len's point of view) choose a drink, he will choose something to add to the drink, a.k.a. choose a type of dere.**

**The three shotas and their teas:**

**Oliver (Black tea)  
Piko (White tea)  
Lui (Oolong tea)**

**The four types of dere:**

**Yandere (Honey and sugar)  
Tsundere (Lemon and sugar cubes)  
Kuudere (Ice and milk)  
Dandere (Ice and lavender oil)**

**Depending on if you want to see a certain shota be a certain dere then go ahead and tell me via review or PMing and I'll do my best to update it as the next chapter, it's either by that or I'll just pick some random match up.**

**You know the usual warning for BL stories: Don't like, don't read. Simple.**

* * *

Len slowly opened his eyes. Not the best sleep he had in a while.

"Ugh, what happened?" Len groaned as he sat up in his bed.

By telling what was in his room, it seemed like there was a party for... er- someone since there was a plate of a slice of cake with the word "Welc" written with frosting on it. He picked a bit off with the plastic fork by the plate and ate it.

"... Eh." Len shrugged, not really finding the cake delicious nor gross.

But who was the welcome party for? He looked for more clues, but immediately noticed a note underneath the plate of cake. Len took the note from under the plate and looked at it.

_"Congratulations on your fellow shota! \\(o3o)/_

_-Rin"_

"Rin...!" Len cringed in irritation. Man did he hate that cursed word.

He crumples up the piece of paper and throws it over to the garbage bin across from his bed, but misses.

Len sighs, not really caring, as he gets up to brush his teeth.

* * *

After getting ready, he was about to go down the stairs while yawning but then trips over something, face-plants into what was probably the welcome sign for the new vocaloid (which was hung surprisingly low) while falling therefore tearing the sign down with his face and goes tumbling down the stairs with the sign.

That's one way to wake up.

"O-W!" Len yells as he gets up with the sign wrapped around his body.

He then heard what he probably tripped over going down the stairs too and slowly coming to a stop when it reaches Len's feet.

An eggplant with stick legs.

...

"GA-KU-PO!" Len growls in irritation as he grabs the eggplant and chucks it against the wall.

_Could this day get any worse?! _Len tears the sign off of him, stands up, and stomps over to the kitchen.

Another note on the fridge that was hung with a banana magnet.

"Really?" Len sighs as he walks over and grabs the note.

_"Sorry Len, we ran out of food due to the welcome party so the Vocaloids and I went ahead to the market to get more food and since you and the newbie were still asleep when everyone else was awake we went ahead without you and the newbie. You're basically stuck with him until we get back._

_Make sure to take care of him._

_-Luka_

_P.S. If you find an Gakupo's eggplant return it to Gakupo's room unharmed, he's already freaking out about it and we don't want him to freak out more about it."_

"Oh..." Len sweated, not sure it the eggplant got hurt or not when he chucked it against the wall.

He turns to the table to see a cup of tea on the table.

_Mizki probably made it for me... _Len thought, seeing that a teapot with a pink hairpin design on it was near the yellow cup.

Well, he didn't have that much knowledge on tea, neither could he tell what type of tea it is by the color of it, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Len picked up the cup and took a sip from it.


	2. Black Tea with Honey and Sugar I

**And first route is...**

**LenxYandere!Oliver**

**And since this shota is going yandere mode obviously there's going to be plenty of gore and horror, so, you have been warned.**

**Also, a bit of foreshadowing: Oh, so that's what happened to his eye... Never mind, there is just a lot of foreshadowing in general, but can you catch all of them?**

* * *

"I think this is... black tea?" Len tilts his head to the side in a bit of confusion.

"Well, whatever it is, the flavor is a bit bland..." Len said, while looking through the cabinets for something to add to the tea.

_Maybe something sweet, like honey and sugar... _he grabs the jars of honey and sugar and throws a random amount of each into the tea.

After mixing the honey and sugar together with the tea, he drinks it and can't help but wince.

The honey and sugar added a very nice sweetness to the tea at first, but then the sweetness became so overwhelming that it practically killed off the taste of the black tea. Maybe he should have paid more attention to how much he should have added.

_Talk about scary... _Len sweated.

"Good morning, Len." He turns around and sees a blond boy in what seemed like a sailor outfit. The boy was smiling (he probably had a better morning then Len).

"Er, who are you...?" he asks hesitantly.

"You don't remember me?" the boy asks, suddenly looking sad, "I-I see..."

"S-Sorry!" Len suddenly blurted, guilt already getting to him.

"It's okay!" the boy walks over to Len, "Since it's you, I'll forgive you!"

"Right..." Len blushes a bit, noticing how cute the boy is, "So, y-you're name?"

"Oliver! I'm the new Vocaloid!" Oliver smiles softly.

"You have really nice eyes..." Len mutters in awe.

Oliver had large, round, honey-gold eyes. The color of his eyes complimented his pale blond hair and outfit very well.

"Eh...? R-Really?" Oliver blushes and twiddles around with his fingers in embarrassment, "Thank you..."

"S-Sorry! I just said something weird!" he blurted again.

"You don't have to apologize so much. I'll forgive you no matter what, okay?"

"Okay..." Len mutters, taking a sip of the black tea and wincing again at the sweetness, "Man am I an idiot..." Len mutters under his breath.

"Oh, is that black tea?" Oliver looks at the yellow cup in Len's hand.

"Yeah, VY1, or Mizki, probably made it for me before she left," he then sighs, "It was pretty bland to me, so I added a random amount of honey and sugar but that decision totally killed off the taste of the black tea."

"Can I have it then?" Oliver asked.

"You sure? When I say extremely sweet, I mean it!"

"M-hm. I have a sweet tooth so don't worry about it."

"If you say so..." Len murmurs as he hands the cup of tea to Oliver.

"I'm gonna go see if we still have any bags of snacks," Len said while walking off with Oliver following him.

"Len, do you hate sweet stuff?" Oliver asked as he takes a sip of the tea.

"Mm, not quite, but I wouldn't say I have a sweet tooth like you."

"What about sweet romantic stuff?"

"Dunno, I've never been in a relationship before or had a crush on anyone."

"What about me?"

"Eh?!" Len exclaimed, turning to Oliver.

"Do you like me?" Oliver blinked a few times as he took another sip.

"Er- well- uh-!" Len stuttered.

"Well, we already indirectly kissed so it doesn't matter!" Oliver exclaimed happily.

"Eh?!" Len yelled. _How does he say all of this without blushing?!_

"We're home!" Mizki yelled from the door.

"Oh, welcome home!" Oliver runs over to the entrance.

"What..." Len blinked in pure confusion.

"WAH! MY EGGPLANT!"

"Shoot."

* * *

*Knock, knock*

The next day, Len woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Whoizit?" Len asked groggily as he got up and opened the door.

He looked down to see a small box on the floor.

Len bends down and picks up the box.

The box was no bigger than his palm. It was yellow and tied with a white ribbon that had a little tag that read "For Len" on it. Nothing less, nothing more. He never knew that there was such a present that could be as small or even smaller than a palm.

He unties the ribbon, letting it fall onto the floor and opens the box.

For a second, he almost stopped breathing and widened his eyes when he saw what was inside.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Meiko yelled, staring at the box in disgust.

"I don't know, but why is _that_ a present?" Luka asked.

"How should I know! I just opened the door to find it there!" Len yelled.

"Well giving an eye as a present seems like a really yandere present," Miku pointed out.

There was a moment of silence.

Then they all turned to Miku.

"H-Hey! Just because I do yandere songs doesn't mean I'm yandere!" Miku protested.

"What about that song 'Monopolized Romance'?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"It's not like Len did it out of his will! And if we're talking about yandere songs wouldn't you and Luka count too?!" Miku pointed to said vocaloids.

"Nah, Luka's more of a tsundere." Everyone else said in unison.

"H-Hey!" Luka yelled.

As the Vocaloids got off topic (again) the door opened.

"I'm back!" Oliver called from the door, but due to everyone and the three divas pointing and accusations they couldn't hear his soft voice. Well, only Len heard because he knew that they would continue to get off topic until this topic appeared the next day again.

"Welcome ba-!" Len widened his eyes when he saw that Oliver had bandages covering his left eye.

"Is something wrong, Len?" Oliver asked.

"Y-You're eye..." Len started trembling.

"Hm? Oh, this?" Oliver pointed to the bandages, "This was for the photo shoot I was at, see, the bandages are part of my official design on my box art."

Len bit the bottom of his lip, unsure about what Oliver said.

_M-Maybe it's the truth, but I'm pretty sure the eye's iris was that same gold color..._

"Do you think I'm lying for some reason?" he takes the bandages off and opens his left eye. It was perfectly fine.

"O-Oh..." Len sighs in relief.

"Trust me, Len. There's no way I'd ever lie to you," Oliver smiled that same innocent smile.

"Sorry, this morning just wasn't the best again..." Len tried to smile.

_Right, I shouldn't skip to conclusions like that so easily..._

* * *

"Are you hanging out with Oliver?" Mizki noticed that for the past few hours Oliver was practically following Len like a duckling.

"Yeah," Len said.

Mizki motioned her hand for Len to come over to her.

"I'll be back in a sec," Len told Oliver.

"M'kay!" Oliver said.

Len quickly walked over to the porch that Mizki was sitting on to take in the fresh air.

"He seems quite attached to you," Mizki giggled.

"You think?" Len turned back to Oliver, who seemed to be watching his bird, James, sing a little tune.

"Sort of like a love-struck attachment."

"Eh?!" Len grew flustered.

"Hey, hey, don't you think he might have a crush on you?" Mizki whispered, but not really.

"M-Mizki!" Len yelled, worried that Oliver might here.

"Do you like him in return?"

"That's it! This conversation is over!" Len ended, still blushing as red as a tomato.

"I'm rooting for you!" Mizki shouted as Len stomped away in embarrassment.

_Gonna have to start calling her Matchmaker Mizki!_

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked as James flew away, probably to find some seeds or worms.

"Nothing!" Len huffed as he took a turn with Oliver starting to follow him again.

* * *

*Knock, knock*

The next day, Len's eyes shot open, feeling a high sense of déjà vu.

He took a deep breath as he walked over to the door with firm steps and slowly opened the door.

Another present.

Len slowly bent down and picked up the present, except, it was a different shaped box.

Width wise, the same as his palm. Length wise, however, was at most as long as chopsticks. It was a yellow box still, with that same white ribbon, along with the same small tag: "For Len".

The question was: Will it be the same present?

Only one way to find out.

He slowly undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor again, and opened the box while closing his eyes shut.

Len slowly forced one of his eyes opened and saw...

A hair pin.


	3. Black Tea with Honey and Sugar II

"A hair pin?" Meiko scratched the back of her head.

"Did yanderes ever give their senpai a hair pin?" Gumi tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Probably not," Gakupo sweated.

"Maybe the hairpin's cursed!" Yuki raised her hand.

"That's probably not it either," Kiyoteru sweated too.

"Maybe the hair pin has a deeper meaning to it," Miku pointed out.

There was a moment of silence.

Then they all turned to Miku again.

"Aw come on guys! I'm NOT a yandere!" Miku yelled.

"Well neither am I!" Rin yelled too.

"Me too!" Luka yelled too.

"That's because it's obvious that you're a tsundere!" Miku and Rin yelled in unison at Luka.

"What are you guys all yelling for, this early in the morning?" Yuma walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"More of that yandere stuff," Lily sighed as the three divas began to argue... again.

"Another eye?" Yuma looked at the hair pin.

"No, just some random hair pin," Lily said, then noticed Yuma trembling.

"Yuma?" Lily blinked.

Then Yuma charged his wakizashi through the table causing everyone to reach that high note that no normal human can reach.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuma?!" Lily shrieked out of fear.

"YOU ***** WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yuma yelled menacingly at Miku, now holding his wakizashi against Miku's throat.

"D-DO WHAT?!" Miku shrieked while holding her hands up in surrender.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW THAT'S MIZKI'S HAIR PIN!"

"Y-Yuma, calm down! It's not like she died, because I don't think Vocaloids can die!" Kaito tried to calm down the- well- over-protective male-counterpart holding a wakizashi dangerously close to people's favorite diva's face.

Yuma did try to do the anime cliche of where the person who was going out of control turns around and gives a cold stare, causing the person who was trying to stop them to back off nervously but had unintentionally swung his elbow into Kaito's face, causing the blue-haired Vocaloid to black out onto the floor.

"Crap!" Yuma jolted after he unintentionally elbow-faced Kaito.

As the Vocaloids now panicked to revive Kaito (who was probably near ice-cream heaven), Len sighed as the Vocaloids got off topic like usual.

_"Mizki's hair pin"? _Len looked at the box. Now that he thought about it, the hair pin was identical, and probably was the real thing, to Mizki's hair pin. He reached his hand into the box and picked up the hair pin and immediately noticed that something was on his fingers.

It was a strand of hair that was stained red on the tips.

What was disturbing was that the red part still felt wet.

"What's that you got there?" Oliver asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Possibly Mizki's hair pin," Len said.

"Yeah, she went disappearing, or something like that," Meiko sighed.

"She said she was going to the market, see? She left a note," Oliver pointed to the fridge, causing everyone to ignore Kaito and look at the fridge.

There was a little pink note that was hung up with a hair pin magnet.

"Oh... well I overreacted..." Yuma blinked.

"No kidding..." everyone sweated, looking at the hole in the table and the black out Kaito, who's nose was now bleeding thanks to the elbow-face.

"But if Mizki doesn't come back restrain me from trying to kill Miku-"

"Note taken."

* * *

"Len, is something wrong?" Oliver asked, noticing how anxious Len had become.

"N-Nothing...!" Len jolted.

Oliver gently held Len's hand between his own. Even the slight touch had caused Len to practically jump out of his skin.

"You're trembling..." Oliver said worriedly.

"I don't know... too many things are happening..." Len murmured.

_It's weird... it's 5:00 p.m. and Mizki still isn't back..._

"How about changing the topic?" Oliver suggested.

Len looked around, trying to find something to change the topic on.

"Then... you've been wearing those bandages more often," Len pointed to the bandages that were wrapped around Oliver's left eye again, "Plus, you have more." Len pointed to the bandages on his left ankle and right thigh.

"Do you like me better without the bandages?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's not like that, but doesn't it bother you?" Len asked back.

"A little..." he takes the bandages off, letting them fall to the floor, along with something that sound like glass.

"Oliver...?!" Len widened his eyes and took a step back in fright.

"Oops, guess I didn't secure that correctly," Oliver bends down and picks up the glass eyeball. After picking it up, he turns to Len and blinks his eyes. One socket with that same honey-gold colored eye, the other empty, "Is something wrong, Len?" he tilts his head to the side innocently.

"No way... you...!" Len almost screamed and went to go get help when he knew Oliver was the one giving him those presents, then, Oliver went up, grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed him on the lips with his eyes closed.

Maybe Len would have blushed if it weren't for he was scared out of his wits. He was purely speechless as Oliver back away.

"Oli-?!"

"Teehee~! That was my first kiss~!" Oliver hummed as he grabbed Len's wrist, "How about we continue this in my room?"

Len couldn't answer, due to pure shock and Oliver not allowing him to answer as he dragged Len to his room.

"Wai-!" Len was then pushed over and he fell onto Oliver's bed as Oliver shut the door.

"Now, what to do..." Oliver thought out loud as he place the glass ball in it's case and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Oliver! What's going on?!" Len yelled, pushing himself up to at least be facing Oliver.

"Jeez, it's like you want others to find out!" Oliver sighed as he finished wrapping up his left eye.

"Maybe it's because you're doing weird things and I want help!" Len shouted bluntly.

"Am I?" Oliver asked in a clueless way.

"I should be asking you questions!"

"Like what?"

"Like why you gave me your eye?! Didn't it hurt to take it out?!"

"Because you said you like my eyes. You found them pretty, right? Besides, that eye was already going bad in vision so it didn't hurt that much. Plus, I didn't mind it even more since it was for you."

_How is he so calm?! _Len bit the bottom of his lip.

"You... You said you would never lie to me... so why did you lie about your eye?" Len asked.

"'Lie'? Len, how could you say that I lied to you?" Oliver puts a hand over his hurt and made a face that looked like he was hurt, "After all, I didn't lie to you yesterday."

It was then Len realized something.

He never asked anything.

Len was too vague in asking for the truth, heck, he didn't even ask. In return, Oliver replied vaguely to the millions of questions buzzing around Len's head but never out of his mouth.

"Then... why?" Len gulped.

"'Why'?" Oliver tilted his head again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"B-Because... I l-love you..." Oliver blushed while twiddling with his fingers.

"You..." Len widened his eyes.

"Although love is a pretty strong word! How embarrassing!" Oliver cupped his cheeks in embarrassment.

Obviously, Len didn't know how to answer, so he continued with his questions.

"W-What about Mizki?" Len stuttered.

"Eh?" Oliver's arms dropped and he had a blank look on his face.

"Mizki! If you knew that Mizki went to the market then-"

"Oh... _that_ girl..." he slowly walked over to his closet and opened it, revealing a knocked out Mizki, tied up and beaten with cuts all over her body, "Hey, wake up. Len's here." Oliver stated.

Mizki slowly opened her eyes, seemingly in pain. It seemed she was in even more pain as she tried to force open her eyes.

"Len, do you care about her?" Oliver asked without turning to Len.

"'Care about her'? Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Oliver then grabbed Mizki by the hair and yanked her out of the closet, causing her to close her eyes in pain, and grabbed the knife that was taped on the closet's roof and held it against her neck.

"MIZKI!" Len exclaimed, and tried to run over but Oliver pointed the knife closer to Mizki's neck.

"It's like you're trying to get the others to barge in, " Oliver said monotonously, "Len, I would care less if she died. I tried doing it but she's one stubborn Vocaloid."

"Oliver... let her go...!" Len tried to stay calm.

"No way! She was obviously flirting with you! Why else were you blushing?! I couldn't even pay attention to James's song because of her! I HATE HER!" Oliver yelled.

_Back then..! _Len remembered.

"Hey, Len~!" Oliver called in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I know I said I looovvveee you, but...

Do you love me?"


	4. Black Tea with Honey and Sugar III

**Did I mention that I'll be doing a bad ending and happy ending along with an extra that takes place after the happy ending for each shota and dere? Well, yeah, that's what I'm doing.**

**Bad ending= Len rejects**

**Happy ending= Len accepts (Do note that it will probably be a bit more comedic than the bad ending) (Extra is definitely comedic though)**

**... Man did I tell you guys at the last minute, oops.**

* * *

Len bit the bottom of his lip.

Did he love the boy that he thought was so innocent? No... _Could_ he after all Oliver had done?

No... how could he? Oliver did all of this out of pure obsession, there's no way he could love someone who would gauge out his own eye and harm someone he considered family.

"... I'm sorry, Oliver... but I don't love you..." Len said.

There was a moment of suffocating silence.

"... I see..." Oliver drops Mizki, who fell to the floor with a thump.

"I... I can't love you... you did all of these horrible things..." Len repeated, "... Sorry..."

"Why are you always apologizing? Didn't I say I would forgive you no matter what?" Oliver smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Len hesitated, noticing how light and carefree his steps were towards him.

"I'll forgive you under one condition..." Oliver raised the knife.

"Your eyes have to be _only_ on me."

.

.

.

The door opened and was gently closed by Oliver, he let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Oliver?" Kaito asked as he was walking around with an ice pack held against his nose.

"Nothing, just playing around with James!" Oliver smiled as he lied his back against the door.

"I see," Kaito smiles back and was going to leave.

"By the way, you were wrong, Vocaloids can die~!"

Kaito paused in his tracks when he thought Oliver exclaimed something so dark happily. He turned back and saw the small boy blinking innocently.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked, looking equally as confused as Kaito.

"N-No... nothing..." Kaito murmured, as he continued to where he was about to go to.

There was a moment of silence in the hall after Kaito left the area.

"Promise number one: Never lie to Len.

Promise number two: Always forgive Len.

Promise number three:..." Oliver took the knife out from behind his back.

"Be the only one to be looked at by Len~!" Oliver giggled, then kissed the eyeball with a teal iris on the tip of the knife.

"I love you, Len~!"

**BAD END**

* * *

Len bit the bottom of his lip.

Did he love the boy that he thought was so innocent? No... _Could_ he after all Oliver had done?

No... how could he? Oliver did all of this out of pure obsession, there's no way he could love someone who would gauge out his own eye and harm someone he considered family.

"L-Len..."

He widened his eyes and looked immediately towards Mizki, who was lying painfully on the floor.

"It's okay... to be selfish..." Mizki was somehow able to smile, "It can't be helped... you c-can't help love... no matter how badly... things turn out..."

"Maybe I should have cut the throat out first..." Oliver thought aloud as he held the knife so that the edge of it was on Mizki's skin but not deep enough to cut through her skin.

"Oliver, stop!" Len yelled, finally regaining his voice.

"Why? She's just in the way," Oliver said.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Len yelled, making Oliver freeze, "She wasn't flirting with me! The truth is I..." Mizki and Oliver looked over to Len.

"I..." Len trailed off, probably realizing the stares he was receiving from them.

"I lo-..." Len could practically feel his face burning off.

_Aah why am I stuttering at a time like this?! Now is NOT the time to stutter!_

"I love you, Oliver!" Len eventually blurted out after a couple minutes of stuttering.

"Eh?" Oliver dropped the knife and started blushing.

"Crap! Didn't mean to blurt that!" Len clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"N-No! It's okay!" Oliver shook his hands back and forth.

"... So... now what?" Len murmured.

"A kiss?"

"Hah?!"

"T-To quick?"

"No- well- you already kissed me- but-"

"No, no! I understand!"

"Well..."

As the two stuttering, adorkable idiots went back and forth Mizki just watched.

Sure, she was in a lot of pain and slightly scared of Oliver, but jeez, she couldn't help but ship them so hard.

_A kiss? How adorable would that be... wait, what if things escalate quicker after it? _as she imagined it, she could help but get a nosebleed.

"M-Mizki?!" Len jolted, noticing that Mizki fainted from the nosebleed, "Wah! That's a LOT of blood!"

"Eh?! But I didn't hit her nose!" Oliver jolted too.

**Happy end**

* * *

**Extra**

"Mizki!" Yuma jolted at her condition and her nostrils that were stuffed with tissues.

"What happened?!" Yuma grabbed Mizki by the shoulders and shook her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Mizki laughed it off.

Long story short, after stopping the blood rushing out of Mizki's nose, the three figured that they could not walk out of Oliver's room normally with Mizki looking like that so they made a rope out of the blankets in Oliver's room and climbed down out of the window and down it (letting James take care of putting the blanket-rope back (smart birdie)), and decided to enter the mansion through the entrance, trying to act as normally as possible.

*Knock, knock*

Len couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"Hello?"

The four at the entrance way turned to the opened doors to see a girl wearing a bunny hoodie.

"I'm the new Vocaloid, Yukari," Yukari said, already letting herself walk into the mansion, "Please take care of me!"

Yukari looked around the entrance way, and when her eyes fell onto Len, she smiled, "You must be Len Kagamine! I'm a fan of your songs, well, I'm in your care from now on!" she walked into the mansion and wandered around, probably looking for any other Vocaloids she was familiar with.

Len and Oliver stared blankly for a sec, probably due to her speech being polite but letting herself in wasn't as polite (which was understandable since when she was born her "parents" (a.k.a. voice provider and/or company) probably forgot to teach her a few things, which tends to happen to new Vocaloids sometimes)).

Oliver raised the knife he kept hidden in his coat.

"Oliver, no." Len held out his arm, "I'm pretty sure it's a friendly smile."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not." Oliver deadpanned.

"Are you going to stop being over-protective?" Len sighed.

"Nope~!" Oliver smiled.

"Hahaha... ha..." Len's laughter slowly died out as he started sweating.

He should start worrying now, shouldn't he?


	5. White Tea with Ice and Milk I

**And the second one is...**

**LenxKuudere!Piko**

**I know that the second request was Tsundere!Oliver but I wanted a bit of variation between the different options, you know?**

* * *

"I think this is... white tea?" Len tilts his head to the side in a bit of confusion.

"Well, whatever it is, the flavor is a bit bland..." Len said, while looking through the refrigerator (partially hoping to see if the everything wasn't raided from the fridge) for something to add to the tea.

_Maybe something sweet, like ice and milk... _he grabs a ice tray and carton of sweetened milk and throws a random amount of each into the tea.

After mixing the honey and sugar together with the tea, he drinks it and can't help but shiver.

The ice was very cold first of all (like that wasn't obvious enough) and didn't seem to want to get along, or something along those lines. Just the slight touch of the cold tea and ice on his tongue made him want to push the tea away, but something stopped him from doing that: The milk made a sweet after-taste.

_It took awhile to kick in though... _Len couldn't help but sweat a bit.

He then looked up when he heard footsteps and saw an albino... trap?

_I-I'm pretty sure he/she is a trap... r-right...? _Len sweated as the albino walked past him.

"Morning." the albino simply stated.

_And he/she just had to be a trap singer too... _he couldn't help but sweat more, "Er- morning..."

"... Piko." Piko said while opening the fridge.

"The new Vocaloid?" Len asked.

"Yeah." Piko closed the fridge.

...

_Not much of a talker... _he mentally sighed.

...

*Growl*

Len blinked when he heard the growling noise coming from Piko.

"Are you hungry?"

Piko nodded

"Yeah, the Vocaloids basically raided everything from the fridge because of your welcome party," Len awkwardly laughed.

"Sorry."

The blond blinked again and saw the stoic albino looking slightly guilty.

"It's not your fault, this usually happens when a new Vocaloid comes. Here, you can have my cup of tea," Len handed him the yellow tea cup.

"Thanks..." Piko took the cup and took a sip.

...

"You have terrible taste in tea." Len jolted at the blunt remark- slightly happy because the albino said more than a word (plus it wasn't an answer to a question)- but still, he couldn't help but feel a bit offended.

"That's a bit mean..."

"Meh," Piko was about to go to the living room when Len noticed something.

"Is that... a USB tail...?" Len picked it up, making Piko fall backwards because, well, the albino was still walking.

"S-Sorry! Piko-chan!" Len apologized.

"... 'Chan'?" Piko turned 'her' head and faced Len with a bit of hostility showing on 'her' face.

"K-Kun...?" Len awkwardly corrected himself.

Piko then got up and splashed the tea into Len's face.

"Len, we're home- WAH!" Rin dropped the grocery bag when she saw him with white tea all over his head.

* * *

Len yawned as he walked out of his room.

"Morning."

He opened his eyes to see Piko.

"Oh, is the room across from mine your's?" Len asked.

Piko nodded his head.

The two walked to the stairway in silence.

"... Sorry."

Len stopped before stepping onto the stairs, "Excuse me?"

"For the tea..." Piko said as he stopped midway on the stairs.

"Piko-kun..." Len couldn't help but smile. He quickly walked down stairs to catch up with Piko but that USB tail tripped Len causing both shotas to go tumbling down the stairs.

Len's NOT to do list:

1\. Trip down the stairs again: check

2\. Getting Piko's USB tail coiled around his foot: check

3\. Hovering over that same boy in that stereotypical compromising position: check

4\. Having Rin come over the moment she heard the tumbling noise: check

"Piko, you have a photo shoot tod- oh," Rin started to blush, then turned to the kitchen, "G-Guys!"

5\. Having all the Vocaloids misunderstand what happened: check.

* * *

"Why am I the only one getting scolded?" Len murmured to himself.

"Because you attacked Piko! Jeez, I understand that you're at that age already but control it will ya?!" Meiko scolded.

"Poor Piko, she must be scarred," Kaito sighed.

"He."

"Eh?" Kaito blinked.

"He. '_He_ must be scarred'..." Len corrected.

There was a moment of silence for everyone to have that process in their brains, then everyone shouted in unison from shock.

"S-Seriously?!" Gumi sweated.

"Wow, this is like the time when some of the Vocaloid fans found out I was a guy," Gakupo gaped.

"A-Are you sure?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sure, that's why my head smelled like tea, because I called him 'chan' rather than 'kun'," Len sighed.

"You still do," Mizki blinked.

"Gee, thanks," Len said sarcastically.

"But his voice!" Rin protested.

"And his hair," Luka added with a sigh.

"And his clothes," Lily added.

"Nope, 100% boy," Len said.

"Eh?! But..." Len ignored anymore protests from the others as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm back." the door closed.

"Welcome ba- PIKO-KUN?!" Len nearly choked on his spit when he saw Piko in a familiar gothic-lolita dress.

"Something wrong?" Piko asked.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Len yelled, blushing.

"I was doing a cover of Imitation Black and today we were filming," Piko said, "And since it was a cover the director decided to reuse your outfit for me."

"Are you fine? 'Cause the filming can grow a bit... embarrassing..." Len sighed, remembering the countless sequels to the song.

"Yeah. It only went as bad as having the dress lifted up," then Piko lifted up the skirt and showed his leg that was wearing a black-laced thigh sock.

Len practically ran over and forced the dress back down.

"That's just as bad!" Len blushed.

"Oh, the waist size of the dress is too big too." that was a stab to Len's self-esteem.

"Well I'm sorry for having feminine hips," Len twitched.

"Plus this dress smells like your sweat," Piko said, stabbing Len's self-esteem again.

"I-It couldn't be helped! I was sweating in embarrassment from all of those embarrassing poses!" Len protested.

"'Poses'..." Piko looked away from Len.

"NOT THOSE POSES!"

_If you're going to be cold and blunt then look me in the eyes!_

* * *

"Are you guys making a snowman?" Rin asked.

"Er..." Len looked back to the 'snowman', "More like a snow_cat_."

"We're making Pikochu." Piko said as he drew the face on with his finger.

"'Pikochu'?" Len sweated as he shaped the ears a bit more.

"... I'm getting black dust to put into the creases," Piko pouted, not satisfied with how you could barely see the face with the creases.

"There should be some black glitter in Yuki's room," Rin said, remembering how the little girl liked to add some colored glitter onto the school work Kiyoteru gave her.

"Thanks." Piko said as he got up and headed towards the mansion.

Once the door closed, Rin rushed over to Len.

"So I totally ship you guys," Rin said with sparkly eyes.

"What?!" Len yelled, feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

"Admit it, you like Piko-kun~!" Rin grinned like a cat.

"I-I don't!" Len protested. 'How would that even work? Has she even heard the rude remarks Piko-kun say to me?! It's obvious Piko-kun doesn't like me like that! A-And I don't like him like that either!'

When Len looked back he saw that Rin's grin grew wider.

"I said that out loud... didn't I?"

"Daw~! You're in denial!" she hummed.

"Am not!"

"Then what did you think of Piko's pout?"

Len remembered the albino's unsatisfied pout and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"So~?"

"I-I'll admit... that was cute..." Len gave in to Rin's teasing.

"So you like him~?"

"Okay, okay, I do!" Len sighed, knowing he probably looked as red as a tomato by now.

She picked up a pile of snow, "Here!"

"...? What's this for?" he looked at the snow oddly.

"Make a snowheart for Piko!" Rin exclaimed with a smile.

"..." Len stared at the pile of snow in embarrassment, "... You won't leave me alone until I do, won't you?"

"Nope~!"

Len held out his hand, letting Rin plop the pile of snow into it.

The blond grumbled as he shaped the pile into a heart

"I'm back."

Once Len heard that he dropped the heart.

"Something wrong?" Piko asked that same question again as he walked over to snow-Pikochu with a tube of black glitter.

"Nothing at all!" Len exclaimed.

"Here!" Rin handed the (what now looked like due to falling to the ground) clumsily made heart to Piko with a smile, "Len made it!"

"Len did...?" Piko held the heart, then looked over to said person, who immediately ducked behind snow-Pikochu (which obviously didn't work that well since snow-Pikochu was like two feet tall).

"Welp, I'm gonna leave you shotas be shotas," Rin got up and walked away.

Len quietly grumbled in embarrassment to himself as Piko sat down, resting the snowheart next to snow-Pikochu, and opening the tube of black glitter.

_What? Is he not going to make a blunt remark? _Len peaked over to Piko from the side of snow-Pikochu to see Piko... smiling?

The blond couldn't believe his eyes. The usual poker-faced albino was smiling a small smile as he puts the black glitter into the creases. It was honestly really cute to Len.

He then noticed that the heart had creases in it.

_"Thank you"...! _a smile eased it's way onto Len's face after reading that. He turned back to the direction snow-Pikochu's back was facing and enjoyed the snow falling from the sky.

The two sat in a comfortable silence.


	6. White Tea with Ice and Milk II

"Morning, Piko-kun," Len greeted as they walked to the staircase again.

"Mor...ning..." the albino said between yawns.

"Are you okay?" Len asked.

"Fi...ne..." the blond noticed Piko nodding off as he walked a bit slower than Len.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" he asked.

"Isaid... fi...ne..." was he drooling still? Cute, but Len still couldn't help but worry.

"Maybe you should get more sleep," he said, stopping before he reached the stairs.

"May...be..." and so, what Len meant was that he should go back to his room and sleep, but half-listening Piko took that as right now, so the albino basically fell asleep onto Len, which was uncalled for. Here goes falling down the stairs again.

"Ow!" Len yelled in pain, due to hugging Piko tightly to cover him from getting hurt while he slept.

"Piko, are you okay?" he looked down to said albino, but, oddly enough, he was still asleep.

Len sighed, letting the back of his head return to the floor with a thump.

"You're really troublesome, you know," the blond tightened his hold around the albino that was basically sleeping on top of him.

"...ou... too... ut... ove... ou... en..."

_Sleep talking...? Wait, what did he say though? _he saw how his grip tightened on his shirt a bit.

"Piko, you're being called for anothe-!" Rin stopped when she saw the two.

"H-Hold on! Let me get the camera!" her eyes sparkled as she went off to find a camera.

"RIN!" Len yelled, then looked back to Piko.

_Sh-Should I wake him up?! No, he seemed sleep deprived but- but RIN! _he would have gripped his head if he didn't hear a camera sound and a few snickers.

Len slowly looks up to see everyone. Snickering. With cameras... God dang it.

"So cute," Mizki giggled.

"Aw, are you protecting Piko?" Meiko teased, saving the picture on her phone.

"Should we wake him up?" Iroha giggled.

"Nah," Miki snickered.

"P-P-P-Piko! Wake up!" Len tried to shake Piko awake in a very flustered way.

"Hn...m...?" Piko slowly woke up to see Len underneath him.

"They're staring! So please get off of me!" Len said.

Piko blinked sleepily at the blushing blond.

"... Then let them stare," Piko then kissed Len on the cheek and returned to sleeping on Len's chest.

"Wha...!" Len's eyes widened along with his mouth and started to blush as red as Meiko's outfit.

Everyone either gaped, fangirled, or was purely shocked. Only one person thought about Len's dignity, so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, I think we've bruised Len's dignity enough," Kiyoteru said, "Obviously, we should leave him alone and bring Piko back to his room."

"And why should we listen to you?" Rin asked.

"Because Master gave me info about all of your personal information since he trusted me more, so I can basically blackmail you into leaving us alone!" Kiyoteru smiled with sparkles all over his aura.

"A-All of it...?" Lily gaped.

"Yup! All of it!" he kept smiling.

"O-Oh, K-Kaito! I heard the ice cream truck past!" Meiko stuttered.

"Eh? But the ice cream truck doesn't come until noon, and noon already passe-"

"Let's get there early!" Meiko grabbed Kaito by his scarf and yanked him out of the place.

"M-Me too!" Rin grabbed onto the other end of the scarf.

"U-Us too!" the other Vocaloids grabbed onto the same end of the scarf as Meiko ran off with them while basically choking Kaito.

...

"S-So, is that true?" Len asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Kiyoteru awkwardly laughed.

"Well, Hiyama-sensei saved you, so I think it's fine," Yuki said.

"Don't lie like that though, okay?" Kiyoteru patted the girl's head.

"So Piko?" Len asked, a bit surprised that the youngest Vocaloid didn't fall for the trick but not enough to let it show on his face.

"Right," Kiyoteru adjusted Piko's position so that he could pick him up onto his back.

"Thanks..." Len got up.

While the four walked back to Piko's room, they made small conversation.

"Len-kun, why do you still call Piko-kun 'Piko-kun'?" Yuki asked.

"Why do you ask?" Len asked back.

"Well shouldn't people with boyfriends and girlfriends stop using honorifics?"

"HAH?!" Len blushed.

"Hiyama-sensei said that that was what usually happened when I asked him about it," Yuki said.

"Kiyoteru! Don't teach her that stuff!" Len turned to said person, who laughed awkwardly.

"See, you call Hiyama-sensei without honorifics! So why don't you call Piko-kun 'Piko'?" Yuki scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, no, no, Yuki, we aren't dating," Len shook his head 'no'.

"Really? Then why did Piko-kun kiss you?" Yuki asked again.

"Well- er- I... I'm not... really sure myself..." Len awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"W-We're here!" Kiyoteru abruptly announced, trying to get off the very awkward topic.

The four entered Piko's room, the three murmuring 'pardon the intrusion'.

"Alright, if there's anything you guys need call us," Kiyoteru looked at his watch after laying Piko onto his bed.

"You're leaving me here?" the blond asked.

"Well, it's past noon, meaning it's time for lessons, so goodbye," Kiyoteru said as he left the room with Yuki.

"Bye..." Len awkwardly waved as the door shut.

...

The blond's head fell a short distance as he sighed.

_Might as well take a look around... _Len looked over to a desk in the corner of the room and saw sewing items, cotton, pieces of fabric, and crumpled up pieces of paper all over that part of the room's floor.

Curious, he walked over there and saw a stuffed animal Pikochu holding onto a stuffed banana with a single heart shaped brown spot near the stem.

Len picked up the plushie and softly held it.

"... Who...?"

He jolted, almost dropping the plushie onto the floor when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ah, s-sorry!" Len turned around and bowed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You...! You saw _it_ didn't you...?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Curiosity got the better of me!"

"... Well?"

Len opened his eyes and blinked at the question, "Huh?"

"Well... what's your answer?"

"Uh- I think it's very well made...?" he then got hit on the head lightly.

"Piko-kun?" Len looked up to see him have a mixture of emotions on his face. Relief? Anger? Disappointed?

"That means you didn't see it," Piko sighed.

"You mean Pikochu?" Len lifted up the stuffed animal with a clueless look on his face.

Piko blinked, thinking that he saw stars around him and one of those stars falling onto his head.

"... You're an idiot," Piko chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or agree with that," Len said.

"While I was asleep, did I sleep talk?" Piko asked.

"Yeah, a bit, but I couldn't tell what you said. '...ou... too... ut... ove... ou... en...' I think," Len said, "Say, what were you trying to say?"

"Oh..." the albino blushed a light pink. Piko looked like he would answer but hesitated on it.

"Well?" Len asked.

"I... didn't think I would have to say it so soon..." Piko sighed, "Making me go through all that trouble to plan it out."

"'Plan it out'...?" Len looked down to the stuffed animal Pikochu and noticed that the ears were clumsily stitched on. _Wait, don't tell me he deprived himself of sleep just to make this...?_

"What I meant to answer with was..." he looked back up to the albino, who was smiling softly.

"'You too, but I love you, Len.'"


End file.
